paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alaskan Adventure
Since I have been wanting to use Elsa and Cliffjumper's daughter, Sapphire's desire to be a nice farmer, I decided to make a story about it. Enjoy! Summary Sapphire and Camo go to Alaska on vacation during winter and discover a job for farming ice. They accept and meet a pup named Twinferno, who has been lost in the forest for years. But they soon discover the dangers and risks of the job, as the location is right in the middle of some hunting grounds. Characters *Sapphire *Camo *Twinferno *Elsa *Cliffjumper *Fletcher *Tanker *Veronica Ryder *Allison Drake III *Crawford *Wolf Hunters Trivia *Nicky Jones, the voice of Gumball in the pilot episode of The Amazing World Of Gumball, voices Camo, and Darcy Rose Byrnes, the voice of Princess Amber in Sofia The First, voices Sapphire. Story One Day in Alaska, Veronica was driving Sapphire and Camo to her log cabin. "I've always wanted to visit your home", Sapphire said. "It's nice during the winter", Veronica said, "Ryder and I have been having fun out here since I was a little kid." "I wonder what lives out here during the winter", Camo said. "Well", Veronica said, "when it snows, you can see a moose in the front yard." "How about a grizzly", Sapphire said, "Elsa tells me there are lots of grizzlies out here." "There are", Veronica said, "but some of them are hibernating." They pulled up in Veronica's driveway and went inside. "This place is nice", Sapphire said. Camo saw a deer mount hung over the fire place and a bear rug in front of it. "Did you kill that buck", he asked. "Yes I did", Veronica said. "What about the bear", he asked. "No", she said, "I got that as a birthday present from my dad." Camo and Sapphire then walked up the stairs and found an area with three beds. "Where do we sleep", Sapphire asked. "You two can sleep in whichever bed you want", Veronica said, "but if you're too nervous you can always sleep with me." "I think I'll sleep in the one by the window", Sapphire said. "Okay", Veronica said, "I'll be cooking some dinner." Sapphire then turned on the computer on the desk and video chatted her and Camo's parents, who were on vacation in Sao Paulo, Brazil. "Hey guys", Sapphire said. "How's it going", Elsa asked. "Miss Veronica is amazing", Sapphire said, "she's got the best house." "We'd like to speak to Camo please", Tanker said. "Hi mom, hi dad", Camo said. "Hey son", Fletcher said, "how are things going?" "They're awesome", Camo said, "we get to do all sorts of things for fun." "Like what", Fletcher asked. "Lots of things", Camo said, "we can shoot bb guns, we can take hikes, and best of all, we can look at pictures of when Veronica was younger." "Sounds like fun", Fletcher said. Cliffjumper then interrupted Fletcher to tell them something. "If you guys are going on hikes in the woods then be careful", Cliffjumper said, "hunting season opens soon." "I'm sure it'll be fine", Camo said. "That's easy for you to say", Sapphire said, "you're not part wolf." "Just be careful", Cliffjumper said. "Hey guys", Veronica said, "it's dinner time." They walked downstairs to eat dinner. WIP Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Future Generation Category:Works Made By Moose513